Saikyou Ichiban!
by antichthon
Summary: Aomine Daiki hanyalah anak kelas 4 SD biasa. Sampai suatu ketika, ia tergabung dalam tim drama pimpinan Akashi Seijuuro /CRACK/ untuk sementara no pairing.
1. Episode Pertama

**AN :** _Hanya cerita aneh yang saya buat di sela stres kelompok teater saya. Harusnya saya lanjutin Within Your Eyes tapi kenapa mendadak saya mood bikin crack (walau bukan berarti bakal lucu orz), dan karena saya lebih susah nulis humor daripada angst, maka saya buru-buru nulis sebelum ilang._

**Warning: **_Cerita aneh. CRACK. Alay. OOC. Diambil dari pengalaman nyata saat latihan teater._

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

**Saikyou Ichiban!_  
_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu sore yang sepi di SD Teikou, Aomine Daiki hendak pulang ke rumahnya ketika DZIING! sebuah anak panah melesat lebih cepat dari kilat dan menancap dengan cantik ke loker sepatunya. Itu adalah dua detik paling mengerikan dalam hidup seorang Aomine Daiki—kalau saja ia lebih mancung, pasti hidungnya kena. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bersyukur berhidung pesek.

Setelah tubuhnya berhenti kejang-kejang karena trauma, ia meraih surat yang terikat itu dengan tangan bergetar.

Di sana tertulis :

_Dengan hormat, _

_sehubungan dengan akan diadakannya lomba drama, bagi para pihak yang menerima panggilan ini diharapkan datang ke:_

_Hari : Selasa, 17 September 201x_

_Waktu : 16.00 p.m s/d selesai._

_Tempat : SD Teikou, ruang musik. _

_Dresscode : Rapi, tidak melanggar norma kepercayaan, kesusilaan, kesopanan, dan hukum._

_Tidak menerima alasan ketidakhadiran maupun keterlambatan, walaupun boleh membawa buah tangan (?) Tidak menerima perwalian dan ahli kuasa. Harap datang sendiri dan tidak membawa orang tua, pacar, teman masa kecil, preman sewaan, persocon, pelayan dan anjing kesayangan. _

_Apabila blablabla wasweswos _(kanjinya semakin mengerikan, jadi Aomine tidak membacanya pasal-pasalnya) . _Pelanggaran pasal-pasal di atas akan dibawa ke pengadilan sebagai kasus wanprestasi._

_p.s.: Daiki, apabila kau tidak datang, akan kulaporkan beserta bukti foto kalau kau yang mencoret-coret toilet dengan gambar tinja. Memangnya kau Crayon Shinchan, apa?_

_xxxooo *tanda tangan di atas materai*_

_Akashi Seijuuro _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akashi dan Aomine adalah teman sepermainan. Dibilang teman sepermainan pun, Aomine hanya bersama Akashi pada saat bermain basket setiap istirahat siang, atau ketika ia butuh gunting untuk pelajaran prakarya (Akashi adalah gembong gunting terpercaya). Selain itu mereka jarang bertemu, kecuali sekali-dua kali ketika berpapasan di koridor, atau berkali-kali di dalam wc.

Ia sendiri heran kenapa suratan takdir selalu mempertemukan mereka di wc.

Selain Akashi, teman sepermainan Aomine dalam bermain basket adalah Trio M(acan) alias Murasakibara, Midorima dan Momoi. Mereka semua berbeda kelas kecuali Momoi yang berbagi kelas dengan Aomine.

Murasakibara adalah kakak kelas mereka, tubuhnya besar dan tinggi. Ekspresinya selalu malas dan senang makan cemilan, bahkan ketika ia sedang buang air besar (Aomine pernah mendengarnya mengunyah di dalam bilik wc, BUKANNYA DIA MENGUPING). Terkadang ia terlihat menggendong Akashi kemana-mana, dan yang bersangkutan juga sering memanfaatkannya sebagai alat transportasi. Bukan karena mereka akrab, tapi karena Murasakibara dianggap sebagai kuda.

Sekali, Aomine pernah mengejek mereka berdua seperti mama dan anak koala. Sekali, Akashi pernah membuat Aomine pitak 500 yen di dua tempat. Sejak saat itu Aomine tidak berani menyebut kata 'koala' lagi.

Midorima adalah bocah berkepala hijau dan berkacamata dengan bulu mata lentik di bawah, entah kelainan genetika apa yang membuatnya begitu, karena orang tua Midorima memiliki bulu mata normal. Ia adalah murid rajin yang cita-citanya menjadi dokter dan menyembuhkan banyak orang, seperti ribuan murid rajin idealis lainnya yang ada di Jepang. Jago main piano, jago _shooting_, dan jago membuat hangus masakan. Sampai-sampai Aomine berpikir kalau perban di jari-jari Midorima itu karena teriris pisau. Salah satu karakteristiknya yang lain adalah kepercayaannya pada ramalan. Ia rajin nonton _Oha-Asa for Kids_, rajin menyimak ramalan bintang, dan rajin menghapal primbon.

(Midorima dan Aomine juga sering bertemu di wc, sekedar intermezzo. Aomine sering pinjam sabun tangan aroma lemon yang selalu dibawa-bawa Midorima.)

Momoi adalah tetangga Aomine dan teman sejak bayi. Ia adalah gadis manis yang imut dan rajin menabung (Aomine langsung muntah memikirkannya). Seperti halnya Midorima, Momoi tidak bisa memasak. Namun bedanya apabila Midorima membuat hangus masakan, Momoi membuat hangus _dapurnya._ Sekali-kalinya Momoi memasak tanpa membakar rumah adalah sekotak nasi kepal bertentakel lengkap dengan sensor kotak-kotak dan genangan merah mencurigakan_._ Tentu saja nasi kepal yang bersangkutan telah dimusnahkan demi keselamatan umat manusia.

Ada seorang lagi sebenarnya, yaitu seorang anak TK nol kecil bernama Kuroko. Bocah itu kecil sekali namun pantatnya besar, sehingga kala ia berjalan Kuroko tampak keberatan pantat dan geol ke kanan-kiri. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi dan ia tidak pernah nangis, sekalinya ia menangis dapat dipastikan bahwa itu air mata buaya. Momoi suka sekali padanya karena Kuroko satu-satunya yang berhasil memakan masakan Momoi tanpa sisa, bahkan memuji bahwa masakannya enak, walau pada malam harinya anak TK itu langsung kritis karena keracunan. Meski ia masih TK, Kuroko sering menyelinap ke SD Teikou untuk menonton tanding basket mereka.

Bisa dibilang, yang menyatukan mereka berenam cuma basket—dan toilet, tapi itu hal lain. Oleh karena itu, membaca kata 'drama' di surat itu sempat membuat alis Aomine naik satu.

.

.

.

Seperti halnya teman masa kecilnya, Momoi Satsuki juga mendapatkan surat yang serupa. Namun surat yang ia terima diletakkan dengan sopan di dalam loker sepatunya, tidak seperti Aomine yang dikirimkan dengan cara_ dipanah_. Pasti karena Momoi itu perempuan. Ini diskriminasi pria!

Pada hari dan waktu yang ditentukan, mereka berdua tengah berjalan menuju ruang musik yang dimaksud. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi dan gagak sempat berkoak-koak. Sebenarnya Aomine malas luar biasa untuk datang, namun ini adalah undangan dari _Yang Mulia_ Akashi, dan ia tidak mau dibuat pitak lagi.

"Kenapa lomba drama?" Momoi bertanya dengan alis naik satu, di tangannya terdapat surat yang hampir identik dengan milik Aomine.

"Entah." Bocah lelaki itu mengendikkan bahu tanda tak tahu. "Siapa yang tahu jalan pikiran Akashi."

Anggukan. Siapa yang tahu jalan pikiran mahluk kegelapan bernama Akashi Seijuuro.

"Setahuku, lomba drama itu selalu diwakili oleh klub drama. Kenapa jadi kita yang dipanggil?" Momoi tampak berpikir, bingung. Bagaimanapun, surat panggilan ini terlalu aneh. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Akashi (siapa tahu dia dari keluarga Kabuki atau aktor opera, apapun bisa terjadi), namun Aomine dan dirinya tidak punya pengalaman berakting sama sekali. Kenapa jadi mereka yang ditunjuk mewakili?

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai ke ruang musik yang dimaksud. Aomine hampir membuka pintu ketika suara dari dalam membuatnya beku di udara.

"_A-Ahhh, Akashicchi!"_

Keduanya tak pernah mengenal suara itu, namun sangat nyata desahannya dari dalam ruangan musik. Baik Momoi maupun Aomine saling berpandangan, mulut Momoi menganga dan mata royal-blue Aomine terbelalak, lalu keduanya menempelkan telinga di daun pintu, ingin mendengar lebih jelas.

"_Ayolah, Ryouta, kemarin kau bisa, kan...?"_

Lalu terdengar suara khas seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang sangat... tidak Akashi.

"_T-Tapi.. Kemarin kan kita pakai lotion, jadi tidak terlalu—A-aah, sakiit! Kau terlalu keras..."_

"_Tahan, Ryouta—"_

Psah! Merah naik ke wajah keduanya. Imajinasi berlebihan ini sampai membuat darah mengucur dari hidung Momoi. Pembicaraan ini terlalu berat untuk seorang gadis.

"_A-aaa, Akashicchi—aku tidak tahan!"_

"_Sabar, Ryouta..Ugh..."_

"_Aaah!"_

**BRAK**

"HENTIKAN SEKS SEBELUM MENIKAH—!"

Kedua orang di dalam ruangan itu menoleh.

Di dalam ruangan musik tersebut, terlihat seorang Akashi Seijuuro tengah duduk di bangku piano dengan satu kaki terjulur, dan seorang anak berambut pirang yang tak mereka kenal memijiti kaki tersebut. Kedua mata sewarna madu berkedip-kedip bingung melihat pintu yang didobrak terbuka.

Akashi tampak tidak senang. "Satsuki, Daiki, jangan main dobrak pintu."

Anak berambut pirang itu segera berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Akashi, tangannya mengibas di udara, tampangnya sebal. "Akashicchi! Kalau mau kupijit harusnya kau bawa lotion! Kakimu keras tahu! Tanganku sakit semua."

Momoi terhenyak karena kenyataan berbeda dengan impia—eh, maksudnya, bayangannya. "T-Tadi bukannya kalian sedang —?"

"Sedang apa?"

"S-sedang—" Momoi berdehem. "Tidak jadi. Maaf Akashi-kun, aku salah menilaimu_."_

**.**

**.  
**

Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua berkumpul. Aomine tidak heran melihat rambut ungu dan hijau di dalam ruangan musik itu, tapi yang membuatnya agak terkejut adalah kemunculan Kuroko. Hari sudah begitu sore, namun anak TK itu masih berkeliaran di mana-mana.

"Tetsu, apa ibumu tidak mencari-cari nantinya?"

Hening, lalu setetes air jatuh dari matanya. "...Ibu Kuwoko syudah meninggal..."

Hal ini membuat Aomine gelagapan. Ia menunduk, merasa bersalah. "A-Ah, maaf, Tetsu, aku tidak tahu—"

"Tapi bohong~"

Aomine nyaris melempar Kuroko keluar jendela.

.

.

"Sudah-sudah." Plok, Akashi menepuk tangan meminta perhatian, dan semuanya menoleh. "Sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul, ya. Kalau begitu kita mulai saja—"

Midorima mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Shintarou?"

"Siapa_ dia_?" Ia menunjuk anak berambut pirang tak dikenal yang tadi memijit Akashi. Anak itu memakai kaus kuning di dalam jaket merah, celana jeans yang sangat pendek nyaris hotpants, dan kaus kaki hitamnya di atas lutut seperti anak perempuan.

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, anak itu segera memasang pose ala _Sailor Moon_ dan berteriak lantang, "Salam kenal semuanya, aku Kise Ryouta! _SHARARA GOES ON!"_

Krik.

"Ryouta, kamu garing." Anak bernama Kise itu pun menurunkan tangannya sambil menggerutu.

"Ryouta itu sepupuku dan dia baru pindah tiga hari yang lalu." Akashi menjelaskan. "Dan dia memang akan pindah ke Teikou minggu depan."

Label '**KERABAT AKASHI SEIJUURO'** langsung membuat sosok pirang itu bertambah kewibawaannya seratus tiga puluh persen.

.

.

"Lalu, ada apa dengan lomba drama?"

Ctik, Akashi menjentikkan jemarinya, dan dengan patuh (atau naluri pembantu) Ryouta memasang sebuah poster besar di papan tulis. Barisan huruf kuning berglitter di dasar pink itu berbunyi,

**PIALA BERGULIR LOMBA DRAMA ANAK DAN REMAJA KE-14**

_**REBUT HADIAH UTAMA JALAN-JALAN KE AMERIKA!**_

_Daftar Hadiah :_

_Juara satu : Tamasya ke Amerika Serikat untuk tim pemenang_

_Juara dua : Payung cantik_

_Juara tiga : Sabun colek_

Kenapa hadiah juara pertama sangat jomplang dengan juara kedua dan ketiga, hanya jurinya yang tahu.

"Oh, jadi ini?" Midorima mengangguk-ngangguk dengan tangan memegang dagu, meneliti poster bernada persuasif itu. "Ini lomba untuk umum, bukan lomba drama antar sekolah."

"Benar."

"Hadiahnya jalan-jalan ke Amerika."

"Benar."

"Lombanya tiga bulan lagi."

"Benar."

Midorima berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Aku tidak ikut."

"Aku juga." ucap Aomine, juga berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Shintarou, diary _Hello Kitty._"

"..."

"Daiki, gambar tinja di toilet."

"..."

"Kalau tidak mau kusebarkan beserta bukti foto, ikuti perintahku." Akashi kalem.

.

.  
Dengan wajah terpaksa (dan mereka memang terpaksa!), Aomine dan Midorima tidak jadi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Akashi Seijuuro memang manusia hina, memakai kelemahan orang untuk membuat takluk.

"Tapi, Akashi-kun," Momoi angkat bicara, mukanya tampak khawatir, "aku dan Dai-chan belum pernah berakting sebelumnya."

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga."

"'Kuwoko 'ga."

Semua sweatdropped. Mereka semua tak lebih dari kumpulan pemula nekat yang _desperate_ ingin pergi ke Amerika.

"Justru karena itu kita berkumpul sekarang." Akashi duduk melipat kaki, gayanya cool dengan poni berkibar tertiup angin (padahal jendelanya ditutup, entah itu angin dari mana). "Aku yang akan melatih kalian sampai waktunya lomba."

"Aka-chin punya pengalaman berakting?" Murasakibara berbinar-binar karena kagum.

"Tidak."

Semuanya jatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa berakting bagaimana bisa kau melatih kami, bodoh!" Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya yang merosot gara-gara jatuh tadi.

"Aku tidak punya pengalaman berakting, tapi aku_ bisa_ berakting."

"Mana ada orang bisa tapi tidak punya pengalaman!'

"Ada, contohnya aku, dan aku selalu benar."

.

.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin melihat sampai mana kemampuan kalian." Mendadak suasana menjadi sunyi. Semuanya saling berpandangan, mendesah. Mendadak sekali! "Dimulai dari Daiki."

Aomine bertampang ogah-ogahan, namun maju ke depan juga setelah disodorkan ujung gunting yang tajam.

"Sekarang, coba kau berakting ibu-ibu hamil usia 32 tahun yang mau melahirkan."

"APA?"

"_Lakukan_." Gunting itu pun mencekris di udara dengan gestur berbahaya. Aomine tertegun, lalu ia menarik nafas panjang dan mulai berakting—atau lebih tepatnya berusaha berakting. Pengalamannya dalam bidang teater sama banyaknya dengan anak bayi, alias nol besar. Satu-satunya akting yang pernah ia lakukan adalah pura-pura sakit perut agar bisa bolos sekolah. Itupun tidak berhasil meyakinkan siapapun.

"O-oke, mulai."

.

.

_(-take!-)_

.

**Aomine** :"Ugh, uuugh~"

(Aomine mengaduh dengan suara disengau-sengaukan sambil memegangi perutnya yang sengaja digendutkan, keringat bercucuran di dahi.)

**Aomine :** "Awh, awh—" *

(Mendadak ia terjatuh dramatis ke lantai dan ngesot minta tolong, sambil tetap memegangi perutnya.)

**Aomine :** "Tolong—tolong—anak saya mau lahir! AWWWWWWWH! AWH AWH AWH! "

.

_(-cut!-)_

.

.

Kise, Momoi, dan Kuroko semuanya gugur bertumbangan karena menahan tawa. Bahkan Murasakibara pun sempat tersedak snacknya sendiri. Tubuh Midorima terkapar kejang di lantai, bukan karena sakaratul maut tapi karena berusaha keras agar tidak terbahak.

Sang sutradara hanya melihat akting Aomine dengan tampang prihatin. "Daiki, itu bukan suara ibu-ibu hamil, tapi om-om diare."

.

.

Akashi pening melihat kegagalan akting Aomine.

"Selanjutnya, Shintarou dan Atsushi!"

Bocah berkepala hijau itu maju ke depan kelas dengan tampang sama enggan, apalagi menurut ramalan _Oha-Asa_ _for Kids _pagi ini, peruntungan Cancer cukup buruk. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada ban renang bermotif polkadot yang menjadi _lucky item_ hari ini, ia membetulkan kacamata, bersiap diri untuk yang terburuk. Murasakibara sendiri maju dengan muka lempeng, mulut masih mengunyah snack, entah cuek entah berani.

"Shintarou, berakting sebagai cewek SMA tsundere 16 tahun yang sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya, yaitu Atsushi. Di akhir cerita, kalian harus berbaikan dengan mesra."

"Apa-apaan itu!" Midorima protes menerima adegan klise komik shoujo di Nakayoshi.

"Lakukan." _Ckris._

"Ugh."

Setelah berputar-putar di tempatnya selama beberapa saat sambil meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati – _aku cewek tsundere aku cewek tsundere _dan _Murasakibara pacarku Murasakibara pacarku, _Midorima pun mulai berakting. Murasakibara berdiri di sampingnya, sudah berhenti makan.

.

.

_-(take!)-_

_._

(Mereka berdua saling berhadapan, Midorima tampak terluka melihat 'kekasih' di hadapannya, sedangkan Murasakibara hanya berdiri dengan _cool. _

Aomine memandang sekeliling, "Kenapa mendadak ada sakura gugur di dalam ruangan?")

**Midorima** : "AKU BENCI SAMA KAMU!"

(PLAK! Midorima menampar Murasakibara. Penonton menahan napas.)

**Murasakibara :** "Sayang, dengarkan aku dulu."

**Midorima :** "Aku nggak mau mendengarkan penjelasan kamu! Aku sudah lelah sama kamu! LELAH!"

(Midorima menatap Murasakibara dengan wajah marah namun mata berkaca-kaca.

Penonton berbisik-bisik, "Midorima menghayati banget."

"Dia kan memang tsundere alami. Soalnya dia pakai baju kuning." Agak tidak nyambung, memang.)

**Murasakibara :** "Kenapa kamu marah-marah, Sayang? Aku nggak ngerti."

**Midorima :** "Soalnya kamu makan terus! Pilih mana, aku atau makanan?"

**Murasakibara **: "Aku sangat suka makanan."

**Midorima **: ."...KITA PUTUS AJA!"

(Midorima pun berbalik dan hendak pergi sambil berurai air mata bohongan, namun 'pacar'nya menahan tangannya. Soundtrack drama romantis pun diputar dari speaker radio kelas. Kenapa momennya bisa pas, tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang.)

**Midorima :** "Lepaskan aku!"

**Murasakibara:** "Aku sangat suka makanan." (Murasakibara menatap dengan ganteng.) "Tapi aku lebih suka Mido-chin." (Ia menarik Midorima ke pelukannya dan mencium dahinya.

CHU!

Midorima terhenyak.

Penonton terhenyak.)

.

_-(cut!)-_

.

.

"KYAAA KALIAN _SO SWEET_!" Semua bertepuk tangan melihat akting gemilang dua sejoli itu, namun Kise dan Momoi yang paling heboh. Sembuh dari shocknya, Midorima langsung mencari air zam-zam untuk mensterilkan dahinya dari bekas mulut Murasakibara, sedangkan yang bersangkutan telah melanjutkan makannya tanpa beban. Murasakibara memang berbakat jadi aktor profesional, mencium dahi seorang Midorima tidak membuatnya gentar.

Akashi sendiri tampak lebih puas dibanding dengan akting om-om diare Aomine.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya, Satsuki!"

"E-EH?" Anak itu panik sesaat, lalu maju ke depan, jemari mengait di ujung dress warna pink. Entah apa yang akan ia dapat, kalau mau jujur ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan akting. Pengalamannya di dunia akting sebelas-dua belas dengan Aomine, alias nihil.

"Satsuki, berakting sebagai bujangan galau 26 tahun yang cintanya ditolak pujaan hati."

"A-apa? Bagaimana caranya?" Ia makin panik.

_Ckris._

"O-oke!" Momoi pun menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, dalam hati merapal, aku _pria bujang aku pria bujang. _ "Mulai!"  
.

.

_-(take!)-_

.

(Di depan kelas, Momoi berakting mabuk di atas lantai)

**Momoi **: "BLEARGH!"

(Sendawa naga yang luar biasa asli, bahkan sampai ke bau-baunya. Akashi mengangguk-angguk setuju. Totalitas memang mutlak diperlukan. Yang lainnya menutup hidung karena baunya menyebar ke segala penjuru. Muka boleh manis, tapi sendawanya seperti kentut naga.)

**Momoi:** "Ditolak lagi, ditolak lagi. Bleargh! Dasar cewek sok," (Ia berakting pura-pura minum.) "mentang-mentang cantik, kaya, bodi biola, lulusan Todai pula. Sedangkan aku cuma bawahan rendahan, bujangan, dan kulitku dakian."

(Kuroko menyeletuk, "Kulitnya dakian belalti milip Aomine-kun dong"

Aomine menjitak anak TK itu, "Aku memang hitam, tapi aku punya harga diri! Tiap hari aku mandi!"

Di depan, Momoi berdiri dengan tangan terentang ke langit, eskpresinya nelangsa. Sebuah lampu sorot yang entah ada dari mana itu menyinari sosoknya.)

**Momoi :** "KAPAN AKU KAWIN, TUHAN? BERI AKU KEPASTIAN!"

.

_-(cut!)-_

.

.

"Lumayan, Satsuki." Akashi tersenyum simpul. "Aku suka sendawamu. Errr, _ekspresif_."

Momoi hanya berhe-he-he.

"Sekarang, Tetsuya." Anak kecil yang masih TK itu maju ke depan dengan langkah bebek bergoyang-goyang, tap-tap-tap-tap, pantatnya yang memakai celana kodok geol kesana-kemari. Momoi dan Kise langsung ber-kyaaaa di belakang karena merasa Kuroko adalah mahluk terlucu di dunia. Mereka sibuk mengabadikan sosok lucunya dengan handphone masing-masing dari berbagai sudut, namun segera berhenti ketika mendengar _ckris _yang mematikan.

"Tetsu juga? Tapi dia kan masih kecil?" Aomine bertanya-tanya, takjub. Bahkan anak TK itu belum bisa berbicara dengan benar, alih-alih berakting.

"Kuwoko Tetchuya, Chiap!" ia mengangkat tangan. Momoi mati di tempat. Kise mati di tempat. Hanya dengan satu gerakan saja, sudah dua orang tewas terbunuh kelucuannya.

"Oke, Tetsuya." Akashi tidak sengaja ikut tersenyum melihat anak TK itu. "Berakting jadi anak tiri yang tersiksa dan disuruh menjual buah semangka, namun buahnya tidak laku-laku karena ini masih musim gugur."

Semua sweatdrop. Perannya makin lama makin absurd.

.

.

_-(take!)-_

_._

**Kuroko :** "Buwah-buwah buwahhhh."

(Kuroko berjongkok di lantai, pura-pura menjajakan dagangan seperti pedagang di toko buah. plok-plok, ia bertepuk tangan memanggil pelanggan dengan tatapan nanar.)

**Kuroko :** "Buwahhhhh semangkaaa...Mwanis dan segalll... Buwaaaah..."

**Kuroko :** "Buwahnya satuuuu... Sayang anak, sayang anak..."

(Akashi menoleh. "Satsuki, masuk ke panggung."

"Eh?"

"Masuk jadi pelanggan dan jangan membeli, oke?"

Momoi pun masuk, berpura-pura berjalan di depannya.)

**Kuroko :** "Buwahnya nona cantik?"

**Momoi **: "Berapaan, bang?"

**Kuroko:** "Mulah, cuma _piip _yen."

**Momoi **: Waduh, itu mah seharga uang kos saya!"

**Kuroko :** "Nona tidak mau bewi?"

(Kuroko berwajah datar, namun matanya bulat berkaca-kaca, membuat Momoi hampir terenyuh. _Kyuuuung!_ )

**Momoi :** "T-Tapi masih mahal, bang! Akhir bulan, nih!"

**Kuroko:** "K-kalau tidak laku... Kuwoko bica dipukul..."

(Anak kecil itu menatap Momoi dengan air mata menggenang, dan yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya, melainkan seekor anjing kecil yang terbuang.

_KYUUUUUUUUNG_

Lupa perannya, Momoi pun mendekap Kuroko.)

**Momoi :** "AKU BELI SEMUA! SEGALANYA UNTUKMU, TETSU-KUN!"

.

_-(cut!)-_

_._

_.  
_

"Satsuki, jangan bawa hasrat pribadi ke atas panggung."

.

.

Setelah itu, muncullah giliran Kise. Anak berambut pirang itu maju dengan percaya diri, padahal hatinya deg-degan tidak karuan. Apalagi ia tidak terlalu kenal dengan anak-anak di ruangan ini. Kecuali Akashi, yang memang sepupunya. Itupun mereka tidak terlalu dekat.

"Baik, Ryouta." Akashi tampak berpikir. "Aku minta kau jadi preman sekolah usia tujuh belas tahun dengan postur kekar ala Ryu dari _Fist of North Star,_ jurus andalahnnya saat bertarung _Naga Terbang Tak Memekik."_

"HAH?"

"Oh ya, sekalian. " Akashi menoleh ke arah Aomine yang heboh beradu Pokemon dengan Midorima. "Daiki, masuk menjadi lawan Ryouta dalam suatu klimaks pertarungan. Kau jadi teman seperguruannya di dojo dengan jurus andalan _Harimau Menodai Mawar_."

"Jurus apaan itu!"

"Akashicchi jangan absurd, dong."

Seperti yang diduga, keputusan itu menuai protes dari pihak terkait.

"Peranku kan sudah selesai tadi! Masa aku dua kali!"

"Aku nggak mau main sama anak kotor dakian kaya dia!"

Hati perawan seorang Aomine Daiki sangat terhina dibilang kotor dan dakian. Apa-apaan anak ini, baru pertama kali bertemu saja sudah mencari masalah dengannya. Memangnya dia salah apa? Memangnya_ kulitnya_ salah apa? "Apa!? Kau sendiri banci, pakai kaus kaki tinggi kaya cewek!"

"Lebih baik banci daripada dakinya berkerak seluruh badan kaya kamu!"

"Ini bukan daki, tapi hitam seksi! Putih shinzuimu itu juga pasti panu yang menyebar!"

"BERANINYA!"

"EITS, NANTANG?"

_CKRIS!_ Gunting membelah udara dalam satu sentakan tajam, dan pertengkaran itu pun terhenti.

.

.

_-(take!)-_

.

(Kise dan Aomine saling berhadapan, mendadak ruang kelas itu berganti menjadi padang rumput lengkap dengan pegunungan di latarnya, persis adegan film silat.)

**Kise:** "Aomine Daiki."

(Kise berkata dengan suara dipaksakan macho, tapi karena pada dasarnya ia bersuara tinggi maka ia tetap terdengar seperti mbak-mbak.)

**Aomine :** "Kise Ryouta."

(Aomine tersenyum licik. Aktingnya terlihat lebih bagus dari yang tadi karena pada dasarnya ia bakat penjahat.)

**Kise:** "Sekarang saatnya kita menuntaskan masalah ini. " (Kise memasang kuda-kuda, namun tidak jelas apakah itu jurus karate, taikwondo, atau jujitsu.) "Perguruan Teikou adalah milikku!"

**Aomine:** "Che, sesukamu saja, Kise." (ia turut memasang kuda-kuda, yang entah dari aliran apakah itu.)

**Kise:** "JURUS NAGA TERBANG TAK MEMEKIK!"

**Aomine :** "JURUS HARIMAU MENODAI MAWAR!"

**Kise :** "HEAA!"

**Aomine :** "CIAAAT!"

.

_-(cut!)-_

.

.

"Ryouta, Daiki, aku minta kalian _bertarung,_ bukan tawuran." Akashi memijit pelipis, lelah melihat ruangan itu kacau balau dengan kertas-kertas berhamburan di lantai, meja terbalik dan kursi piano menancap di atas atap. Bagaimana caranya kursi itu menancap, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Dalam hati ia mulai berpikir, apakah semuanya dapat berjalan dengan baik. Sedangkan lomba itu tinggal tiga bulan lagi.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

.

* * *

**AN :** _Ngomong-ngomong kejadian di atas itu kejadian nyata, dulu saya dapat prompt 'Ibu-ibu usia 57 tahun mau menikah lagi sama lekong muda' dan 'PSK yang berebutan pelanggan' orz_


	2. Episode Kedua

**AN :**_ Rika+Risa itu dua kakak perempuannya Kise. Rika paling tua, sekarang sudah SMA. Risa sendiri SMP kelas satu. Gara-gara baca doujin, headcannon saya jadi Kise punya dua kakak perempuan._

**Warning: **_Cerita aneh. CRACK. Alay. OOC. Diambil dari pengalaman nyata saat latihan teater._

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

**Saikyou Ichiban!_  
_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kala itu, malam mulai larut. Di dalam sebuah kamar luas bergaya tradisional, Akashi Seijuuro sibuk mengetik naskah drama dengan _Mac_ pribadinya yang merah mengilat. Berhubung waktu mereka sempit, ia harus berperan ganda sebagai sutradara, asisten sutradara, tokoh utama, pelatih, produser, penulis naskah, penata panggung, tata cahaya, tim rias, tim kostum, dan sederetan peran penting lainnya. _Bukan_, bukannya dia haus popularitas, tapi memang belum ada orang yang bisa mengisi posisi kosong. Terutama bagian produksi.

Kesibukan yang ada tidak membuatnya gentar karena Akashi Seijuuro adalah anak jagoan. Menulis naskah? Merancang level di panggung? Mengukur celana Murasakibara? Merias wajah Midorima? Bukan masalah.

Handphonenya berbunyi._ E-mail_ masuk.

.

**To :** Akashi

**From :** Ryouta imut dan lucu (demi Tuhan ini bekas dibajak sepupunya kemarin sore)

_Akashichiiii~~ Latihan besok mau pergi bersama, ssu?_

_._

**To :** Ryouta imut dan lucu

**From :** Akashi

_Jam 8, datang ke rumah._

_._

**To :** Akashi

**From :**_ Ryouta_ (Akashi sudah mengganti nama kontaknya karena mengganggu pemandangan)

_Eeeh? Kenapa Akashicchi yang tidak kesini? Kamu kan punya limousine!_

.

**To:** Ryouta

**From :** Akashi

_Yang punya limosine ayahku, Ryouta. Lagipula kamu mau dijemput Limousine? Apa kau terseret arus hedonistis?_

_._

**To :** Akashi

**From :** Ryouta

_Aku sedang nonton dvd Pretty Woman dengan Kak Rika, jadi ingin coba naik Limo. Ngomong-ngomong, naskahnya bagaimana?_

.

**To :** Ryouta

**From :** Akashi

_Sedang dibuat. Besok jam 8 pagi, oke. Dan jangan lupa sarapan._

.

**To :** Akashi

**From :** Ryouta

_Benar kamu tidak mau kesini? Kak Rika dan Kak Risa kangen, katanya._

.

Akashi menghela napas, lalu mengetik jawaban. Ketahuan sekali Kise malas jalan kaki.

.

**To:** Ryouta

**From :** Akashi

_Baiklah_.

.

.

.

Pada Minggu pagi, latihan dasar perdana akan dimulai. Walau naskah mereka belum selesai, Akashi berpikir kalau mereka bisa latihan olah tubuh terlebih dahulu. Hitung-hitung sambil menunggu naskah, karena waktunya benar-benar mepet. Menjual jiwa pada setan pun tak akan terkejar dengan tim lain yang sudah latihan jauh-jauh hari.

(_"Kalau begitu, kenapa nggak batal ikut saja?"_ dan usul Momoi pun ditolak Akashi.)

Pada latihan sebelumnya di ruang musik sore itu, Akashi sudah memberitahukan detil latihan hari Minggu, beserta peraturan-peraturan yang ia buat—dengan semena-mena, tentu saja. Mulai dari datang jam berapa (jam 08.00 pas), berkumpul di mana (lapangan dekat SD Teiko—_" Yang banyak bapak-bapak senam pagi itu?"_), memakai pakaian apa (baju olahraga jangan putih, karena mereka akan guling-guling di tanah, dan tidak ada yang berani bertanya kenapa mereka akan guling-guling di tanah), membawa apa (baju ganti, handuk—"_Tidak, Atsushi. Tidak boleh bawa pisang."_), dan sanksi keterlambatan.

"Yang telat hukumannya denda. Satu menit dihitung 500 yen."

"APAA!" Semua protes. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang berkaus kaki _Calvin Klein_ dan bercelana dalam_ Dolce&Gabbana_, semua yang ada di sana adalah kaum ekonomi menengah ke bawah. Satu menit 500 yen adalah besarnya pajak yang dapat menzalimi hak asasi manusia.

Aomine Daiki segera maju untuk membela para rakyat kecil yang tertindas. Bukan karena dia berani, tapi karena dia tidak punya uang. "Akashi, mainnya jangan pakai uang, dong! Latihannya ditambah saja!"

"Baiklah, atas saran Daiki, hukumannya denda ditambah latihan."

Seperti yang diduga, Aomine langsung diamuk massa.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi, Akashi sudah memencet bel rumah sepupunya, Kise, yang tinggal agak berdekatan dengannya. Rumah itu bernuansa putih-biru, berlantai dua dengan balkon kecil dan berhalaman penuh bunga warna-warni. Tipikal rumah keluarga yang cukup berada, walaupun tentu saja tidak semewah rumah Akashi yang istana negara.

Ayah Kise adalah adik ipar sekaligus bawahan ayah Akashi. Hubungan antar keluarga mereka cukup dekat, dan Akashi sering bermain dengan Kise sejak kecil. Dulu mereka begitu intim dan sering main rumah-rumahan, dokter-dokteran, ditambah janji menikah kalau sudah besar.

Kalau ini komik cinta remaja mungkin mereka sudah pacaran.

Interkom di bel pintu pun tersambung, dan Akashi mendengar suara feminim yang ceria. Ia mengenalnya sebagai suara kakak Kise yang kedua, Kise Risa, yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Akashi.

"Pagi." Akashi memberi salam sopan, karena dia seorang budiman.

"Ah, pagi, Seicchi!" Risa membalas ceria. Sifatnya memang sebelas-duabelas dengan adik laki-lakinya, belum lagi wajahnya. Bisa dibilang Kise Risa adalah Ryouta berdada. "Mencari Ryou-chan, ya? Langsung masuk saja."

.

Di dalam rumah, Akashi Seijuuro disuguhi prahara rumah tangga. Tipikal keluarga beranak banyak di pagi hari, tentu saja objek sengketanya adalah rebutan kamar mandi.

.

_"RYOU-CHAN MANDINYA KELAMAAN! "_

_"TUNGGU SEBENTAR KAK INI LAGI SABUNAN!"_

.

Di ruang tamu, Akashi menyeruput teh dengan kalem.

.

_"BURUAN ATAU PINTUNYA KAKAK DOBRAK!"_

.

Terdengar suara pintu didobrak. Akashi membaca koran pagi.

.

_"GYAAA KAKAK PELECEHAN SEKSUAL!"_

Akashi mengisi teka-teki silang.

.

Setelah prahara mereda beberapa lama, muncullah sosok Kise yang menuruni tangga. Dia memakai tanktop abu-abu dan _hotpants_ merah, sepatu olahraga putih ditambah kaus kaki pendek, dan handuk tersampir di bahu. Tidak lupa pemutar musik paling gres yang terpasang di pinggang. Gayanya persis mahasiswi mau jogging. "Maaf, lama."

"Ryouta." Akashi mendelik dan menginspeksi sepupunya atas-bawah. Paha dan aurat kemana-mana. "Ganti bajunya."

"Eh kenapa? Jelek ya?" Kise panik sambil mengecek fashionnya.

"Di luar sana banyak orang jahat. Ganti bajunya." Akashi menekankan. Sebenarnya tidak masalah karena Kise laki-laki, tapi karena kulitnya putih dan pahanya belum ternoda, pakai baju begitu kesannya porno. Seberapapun bodohnya Kise, dia tetap sepupunya tersayang, dan Akashi tidak mau Kise jadi korban lirikan pria jahanam. Sesuai lagu keluarga cemara, mutiara tiada tara adalah keluarga.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kan baju biasa." tanyanya polos. Atau bodoh.

"Ganti."

"O-oh, oke." Kise pasrah.

.

.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?"

Sesuai dengan kesepakatan sebelumnya, mereka semua berkumpul tepat waktu di taman itu. Tidak ada yang terlambat karena taruhannya uang. Satu menit terbuang harganya 500 yen, dan 500 yen bisa membeli burger ayam, milkshake, plus kembalian. Bahkan Aomine Daiki yang raja kesiangan datang tepat waktu meski tidak cuci muka dan sisiran (belakangan diketahui wajah dan rambutnya memang bawaan lahir).

Dengan ini dapat dibuktikan besarnya kekuatan uang mempengaruhi tekad manusia.

Taman tempat mereka berada terletak di samping SD Teikou. Taman itu cukup luas, penuh dengan anak-anak bermain dan bapak-bapak senam pagi. Akashi memang sengaja memilih taman yang ramai agar mereka terbiasa dilihat orang. Atau lebih tepatnya, agar mereka terbiasa mempermalukan diri di depan orang-orang.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya." Akashi duduk di singgasananya, sebuah kursi kayu di taman, gunting di tangan. "Hari ini kita akan latihan dasar untuk menempa tubuh kalian. Aku sudah menyiapkan porsi latihan, termasuk latihan fisik."

Glek. Dari kata 'fisik' saja sudah membawa aura mencurigakan.

"Tentu saja _Tetsuya_ dapat pengecualian." Akashi melirik Kuroko penuh arti. Kuroko tersipu dilirik Akashi. Bola-bola cahaya berhamburan. "Karena dia masih kecil."

"Aku juga masih kecil." Murasakibara mengeluh.

"Atsushi, kalau kamu kecil maka aku ini apa?"

"Errr, kerdil?"

Murasakibara Atsushi pun mendapat hukuman tambahan.

.

.

**LARI KELILING**

Latihan dimulai dengan lari keliling taman. Akashi berlari paling belakang dengan gunting di tangan, siap menusuk siapapun yang larinya paling lambat. Semua berlari menyelamatkan nyawa masing-masing.

.

"Mama, kakak-kakak itu—" tak jauh dari situ, seorang anak kecil pun menunjuk segerombolan anak yang dikejar-kejar pembunuh bergunting berdarah dingin.

"Hush, jangan dilihat, nak."

.

.

**PEMANASAN**

Akashi memimpin pemanasan. Pada awalnya pemanasan berjalan normal, sampai Akashi melakukan gerakan-gerakan gimnastik yang menyakitkan hati dan persendian.

.

**LATIHAN VOKAL 1**

"Sekarang kita berlatih vokal—Shintarou, Satsuki, jangan tidur-tiduran."

Midorima dan Momoi masih terkapar di tanah sambil memegangi pinggang yang kram karena 'pemanasan'. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa mereka pulang diantar ambulans. Kelenturan tubuh Akashi Seijuuro begitu mengerikan.

"Pertama-tama, aku akan mengajarkan kalian teknik pernapasan yang benar. Ini teknik pernapasan diafragma."

Akashi mencontohkan pernapasan yang benar sambil menyuruh semuanya memperhatikan bagian perut. Ia kembali menjelaskan bahwa sekat diafragma mendatar dan mengembang ketika menarik napas, dan mencekung ketika menghembuskan napas. Semua memperhatikan seksama, walau tidak tahu apa itu sekat diafragma."Kalau napasnya benar, bagian perut akan terasa keras saat ditekan."

Mereka semua pun mencoba. Tarik, tahan, hembus. Tarik, tahan, hembus. Ulang. Akashi menyuruh mereka membuat setengah lingkaran, sementara ia mengecek perut mereka satu-persatu dengan tangannya, persis guru SD menginspeksi kuku anak-anak didiknya. Setelah membetulkan yang keliru (Aomine dan Kise sampai bertengkar di mana letak diafragma, dan dua-duanya salah), Akashi memasangkan mereka dua-dua agar bisa mengecek perut pasangannya.

Kuroko dengan Murasakibara, Midorima dengan Aomine, dan Momoi dengan Kise.

.

"Maaf Momoicchi aku pegang perutnya, hehehe."

"Gapapa hehehe— Ki-chan aku pegang juga, ya." Mereka berdua pun langsung cocok.

.

"B-BUKANNYA AKU MAU DIPEGANG SAMA KAMU LOH YA!"

"KAMU MAU PEGANG PERUT AKU? EMOH!_"_ Aomine dan Midorima mendadak cekcok.

.

"Kuwoko ga' champai—"

"Kuro-chin nggak sampai." Murasakibara terpaksa jongkok.

.

"Baik. Kita coba lagi. Pernapasan, tahan enam puluh detik. Mulai!"

Akashi bertepuk sekali. Semua serentak menarik napas dalam-dalam.

.

Tarik, tahan—

-tahan—

Beberapa wajah mulai memerah.

taaaaahan—

Seluruh tubuh Midorima berguncang hebat. Namun ia tetap harus berusaha. Teman-teman bersamanya.

tahan—

_Sedikit lagi, bertahanlah, anak-anakku_. Akashi memberi semangat dalam hati dengan penuh haru, sedikit lagi...

"... Ya, hembus-"

_**brut.**_

"..."

Kemudian hening.

_"SIALAN AOMINE KAU KENTUT!"_

.

.

**LATIHAN VOKAL 2**

Setelah menghukum Aomine dengan azab yang pedih, Akashi melanjutkan latihan. Karena semuanya sudah tahu cara pernapasan diafragma yang benar (walau Midorima menjadi agak trauma gara-gara kentut Aomine), Akashi membawa latihan mereka ke level selanjutnya.

"Dimulai dari huruf vokal _A_ panjang. Seperti ini." Akashi memberi contoh sambil mempraktikkan pernapasan yang tadi diajarkan dengan sempurna. _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._ Begitu sampai napas habis."

Yang lain terpesona. Mulut Akashi begitu lebar.

.

Latihan vokal huruf _A, I, U, E, O,_ selanjutnya berjalan cukup lancar.

"Selanjutnya huruf vokal _A_ pendek. Seperti ini." Akashi kembali memberi contoh. "_A! A! A! A! A! A! A!_ Begitu sampai napas habis."

Mereka pun mencoba satu-persatu.

_"A! A! A! A! A! A! A!"_ Momoi dan Murasakibara dapat melakukannya dengan cukup baik. Akashi memuji napas Murasakibara yang panjang. Pada bagian Midorima, Akashi berkomentar bahwa '_pitch controlnya kurang_'. Sedangkan Kuroko artikulasinya buruk, namun dimaafkan karena dia masih kecil.

Pada giliran Aomine, ia berteriak, "_AW!AW! AW!AW!_"

"Daiki, bukan _aw-aw-aw,_ tapi_ a-a-a. A_ dengan suara bulat!" tegur Akashi. "_Aw-aw_ itu suara orang menjelang ajal. Ulang lagi."

_"A! A! A! A! A! A!"_

"Sudah lumayan. Selanjutnya Ryouta."

"_AH! AH! AH !AH_!"

...

Semua orang di taman itu seketika menoleh.

"Ryouta,_ A-_nya yang bulat, jangan yang mesum."

.  
.

**ISTIRAHAT**

Setelah Akashi memberitahukan istirahat sepuluh menit, semuanya langsung terbujur kaku di tanah. Tidak ada yang peduli pada pandangan orang-orang karena terlalu lelah. Dengan cuek Aomine menyingkap kausnya hingga ke dada, agar bisa merasakan tiupan lembut angin semilir. Semua melihatnya jijik dan merajam Aomine dengan apa yang ada di tangan; handuk, boneka beruang, hingga gunting. Aomine terkapar tewas mengenaskan.

Beberapa orang mulai mengeluhkan dahaga di tenggorokan.

"Akashicchi, hauuuuuus!"

"Aku juga hauuus!"

"Minum, minum!"

Karena Akashi anak yang baik hati dan dermawan, ia pun mengeluarkan dompet. Semua bersukacita.

"Kise, belikan air mineral dan makanan untuk semua."

"_Eh_? Kok aku? Capek, nggak mau!" Kise protes sambil bergulingan di tanah dengan kekanak-kanakan. "Nggak mau, nggak mau, nggak mau—"

"Aku kasih seratus yen."

"—_Saya_ terima perintahnya, _Kakak Seperguruan._" Ia langsung bangkit. Kise Ryouta, harga dirimu murah sekali.

.

.

Ia sedikit cemas.

Sudah tiga puluh menit, tapi Kise belum juga muncul batang hidungnya. Akashi melirik arlojinya. Bagaimanapun juga, ini terlalu lama. Otak Akashi pun merangkai pikiran-pikiran jelek di kepalanya, di antaranya Kise tersesat, Kise diculik, dan Kise ditabrak mobil jutawan tampan dan mereka jatuh cinta.

"Daiki, susul Ryouta. Sepertinya dia diculik."

"Eh!? Kok aku?" Aomine, yang tengah tidur-tiduran dengan memakai paha Momoi sebagai bantal pribadi, langsung protes. Selain dia sudah enak sekali tidur berbantalkan paha seorang gadis perawan (walaupun itu Momoi yang sangat enggan melakukannya), dia juga malas menyusul Kise. Dia kurang cocok dengan anak itu. Lebih tepatnya, Aomine masih dendam karena dibilang kotor dan dakian. Luka lama memang takkan pernah hilang. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kamu hitam."

"APA HUBUNGANNYA AKU HITAM!"

"Ada, karena tim drama ini beraliran apartheid, sehingga urutannya adalah _Aku-Tetsuya-Ryouta-Satsuki-Atsushi-Shintarou-Daiki _ ."

"..."

" Aomine Daiki, sebagai warga pribumi, kuperintahkan kau menyusul Ryouta." Akashi kalem.

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

_"Saya sudah lelah dizalimi."_

—**Aomine Daiki,**_ 9 tahun, korban rasis._

.

.

.

.

.

Meski begitu terhina, Aomine menyusulnya juga. Walau tentu saja dengan ogah-ogahan dan wajah preman penuh kemarahan.

Menyusuri jalanan menuju kombini terdekat, ia mencari-cari keberadaan seorang anak berambut pirang. Tak beberapa lama kemudian ia menemukan keberadaannya di ujung jalan. Kise sedang berjongkok di jalan sambil bermain-main dengan kucing berbulu belang. Oh salah, mungkin lebih tepatnya menyiksa kucing, karena binatang itu begitu teraniaya dalam pelukan Kise yang seerat cengkraman kobra.

Kucing itu berteriak**_ NGEEEEEONG._**

Mungkin kalau diterjemahkan dalam bahasa manusia, akan menjadi : _**LEPASKAN AKU DARI PENDERITAAN INIIIIII!** _(terjemahannya panjang sekali)

Aomine berjalan menghampirinya dengan malas-malasan, kedua tangan masuk ke saku celana. "Oi."

"Oh." Kise menoleh. "Aomine Daki."

Aomine menginjak muka Kise. Surga di telapak kaki orang tertindas.

"HEI!" Kise protes. Di wajahnya tercap sepatu olahraga Aomine yang kotor. Kucing itu pun terlepas dari pelukan si bocah, meloncat , dan berlari menyambut angin kebebasan. Ia tak pernah kembali.

"Kamu dicari Akashi, tahu. Bukannya langsung kesana malah main-main sama kucing." Aomine mengorek telinga dengan kelingking. "Sudah beli semua?"

"Sudah." Masih cemberut, ia mengelap wajahnya sembarangan sambil bangkit berdiri. Di sekelilingnya terdapat kantong-kantong belanjaan dari kombini, berisi air dan makanan untuk semua."Berat. Seratus yen jadi terasa murah."

_Harga dirimu cuma seratus yen_, Aomine berpikir, tapi hinaan itu tidak diutarakan.

"..."

"Apa?"

"Bantuin."

"Nggak mau, kan kamu yang disuruh."

"Kok gitu, sih!?" Kise cemberut.

"Memang begitu. Salah sendiri menyebutku dakian."

"Tapi itu kan kenyataan." Kise menghindari tendangan jujitsu Aomine.

"Aku cuma disuruh menjemputmu."

"Kalau begitu bagianmu kubuang." Kise mengambil satu kantong plastik dengan wajah datar dan berjalan menuju tong sampah terdekat.

"Hei!"

.

Berdua, Aomine dan Kise pun berjalan kembali ke taman sambil membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan. Bunyi beberapa botol berisi 1 liter air berkelontangan seiring langkah mereka yang keberatan. Aomine berjalan di depan sambil membawa dua kantong plastik, sengaja meninggalkan Kise di belakang.

"Hei."

"Apa lagi?" Aomine sewot, tidak berniat berpaling.

"Boleh kupanggil Aominecchi?"

"Tidak."

"Kok gitu sih?"

"Kalau sesama lelaki itu jijik, tahu."

"Tapi aku bukan laki-laki."

Aomine menoleh secepat cahaya.

"Bohong, aku laki-laki."

Aomine kembali berjalan menghadap depan.

.

.

_"MINE-CHIN!"_

Begitu mereka sampai di taman, Murasakibara segera menerjang Aomine hingga mereka bertindihan penuh kemesraan. Lebih tepatnya, Murasakibara menerjang makanan dan minuman yang dibawa Aomine. Tetap saja itu menjadi pemandangan yang menimbulkan kecurigaan orang lewat.

"BERAT OI!"

"MINE-CHIN!"

"BERAAAT! Satsuki, tolong ambil orang ini!"

Momoi memotret momen itu dengan ponsel berkamera. "Tenang saja, Dai-chan! Sudah kuambil foto yaoi kalian berdua."

"BUKAN AMBIL YANG ITU, BODOH!"

.

"Lama sekali, kalian." Midorima berkomentar. Ia tengah tidur-tiduran di tanah berbantalkan boneka beruang pink yang menjadi benda keberuntungannya. Posisinya tidur lurus seperti mayat. Bahkan di saat lelah pun Midorima begitu teratur.

"Kisye-kun kwuotor." Dengan langkah mirip bebek, Kuroko menghampiri sambil menunjuk hidung Kise yang bernoda tanah. Karena gemas, Kise memeluk Kuroko erat-erat sambil cipika-cipiki. Kuroko diam menerima siksaan.

"Kurokocchi! Kamu mengkhawatirkanku ya? _Aduh_ lucunya!" _Cup. Cup_. Wajah Kuroko membiru. Ia tengah meregang nyawa. "Nggak apa-apa, kok! Aku cuma ditendang Aominecchi!"

**KRAK.**

Semua menoleh. Akashi mematahkan guntingnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kamu ditendang Daiki?"

.

Aomine melarikan diri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**CUPLIKAN EPISODE SELANJUTNYA**

_"Shin-chan!"_

_"Shin-chan!"_

_"Shin-chaaaaaaaaan!"_

_"BERISIK, BAKAO!"_

_"SHINCHAN SHINCHAN SHINCHAN!"_

_"DIAM!"_

...

_"Itu siapa?"_

_"Yang mengurus musik untuk drama."_

_"Orang itu bakal main musik?"_

_"Selamat siang! Aku Takao Kazunari, vokalis STK48,** budak cinta** Midorima Shintarou!"_

_"JANGAN BUAT GOSIP SEMBARANGAN!"_

_"Kazunari, nama bandmu itu pelanggaran hak cipta."_

.

.

.

.

_STK48 : shuutoku48_

_yap, anak-anak shuutoku yang nanti main musik untuk drama/teater. Seirin, Kaijou juga bakal tampil kok. Seirin ada kemungkinan yang mengurus kostum dan Kaijou jadi properti/black men. Kalau Too masih pikir-pikir enaknya dimasukin ke mana :'D Mudah-mudahan sih bisa dimasukin soalnya saya ingin bikin ImaKasa (ups, kesebut)._

_Dan akhirnya setelah dipikir-pikir, nanti ada beberapa bagian di mana saya bakal lebih fokus ke plot daripada humor. Beneran kok ini ada plotnya (walau gaje)._

_Hampir semuanya (bagian pemanasan dengan gerakan gimnastik, kelepasan kentut, aw-aw-aw dan tidur-tiduran di tanah/lantai) itu kejadian nyata._

_bagian akhir itu anggap aja kaya di akhir anime ada cuplikan episode berikutnya._

_Review?_


	3. Episode Ketiga

**AN :** _Oke, ini apdet terakhir sebelum saya hiatus lagi. Banyak selipan lagu lama dan parodi produk. Kalau anda mengerti, berarti :_

_1. Anda fans band tua, atau_

_2. Anda generasi tua._

_Oh ya, cerita yang dibuat Akashi itu sebenarnya cerita game horror saya, Cuma karena saya gaptek rpgmaker jadi yah… (dan aslinya nggak sejayus di sini kok, lebih ke angst gitu)_

_Seluruh lirik yang ada di sini adalah milik Jamrud dan Dewa._

_p.s.: oke, ternyata saya salah beberapa hal di sini orz salah sendiri nggak diperiksa dulu!_

**Warning: **_Cerita aneh. CRACK. Alay. OOC. Diambil dari pengalaman nyata saat latihan teater._

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

.

.

.

**Saikyou Ichiban!  
**

.

.

.

Waktu pementasan tinggal tiga bulan lagi.

Mengingat jangka waktu yang sempit ini, pada hari Minggu usai latihan dasar, Akashi Seijuuro selaku ketua tim mengumumkan daftar peraturan baru yang menguncang jiwa para anggota:

SETIAP HARI LATIHAN SAMPAI MALAM. Izin hanya diberikan pada anggota yang berhalangan hadir karena sakit atau hamil. Izin sakit harus disertai surat dokter. Izin hamil harus disertai foto USG.

DILARANG MINUM ES DAN MAKAN APAPUN YANG DIGORENG.

DILARANG MAKAN CEMILAN BER-MSG TINGGI. (yang ini sangat mengguncang jiwa Murasakibara)

DILARANG BEGADANG.

Dan sederetan DILARANG lainnya yang sempat menimbulkan protes pihak terkait. Saking kesal dengan banyaknya kata DILARANG dalam peraturan baru itu, Midorima berdebat dengan Akashi di mimbar terbuka, Momoi sebagai juri. Tentu saja dia kalah debat 2-0, dan pada akhirnya, semua terpaksa menurut di bawah ancaman gunting sakti.

Kise tidak berani bercerita bahwa dia yang memberi Akashi gunting sewaktu kecil. Takut dihajar.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari melakukan latihan dasar yang intensif dengan keringat, darah, dan air mata (Kuroko sempat koma), semua anggota tim drama dihadapkan pada masalah baru : naskahnya sudah selesai. Artinya, tentu saja, latihan berlanjut ke level selanjutnya.

Pemahaman orang awam terhadap latihan teater adalah, semakin tinggi levelnya, semakin susah latihannya.

Kenyataan sebenarnya adalah, semakin tinggi levelnya, semakin **GALAK **pelatihnya.

Akashi menjadi galak. Atau lebih tepatnya, Akashi menjadi ringan tangan. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, Akashi menjadi ringan gunting. Sedikit-sedikit, dia menyodorkan gunting. Aomine telat satu menit, disodori gunting. Kise lupa membawa baju latihan, disodori gunting. Kuroko tidak bisa membuka bungkus_ chiki_, disodori gunting untuk membuka _chiki._

Selain kenyataan Akashi menjadi tidak terkendali, latihannya juga semakin rumit.

Pada hari di mana naskah dibagikan, Akashi mengimbau mereka untuk meresapi naskah tersebut dalam-dalam. Baca baik-baik, mengerti jalan ceritanya, mengerti karakter yang akan dibawakan. Mengapa ia begini dan begitu. Mengapa ia berkata begini dan memakai baju model begitu. Setelah membagi-bagikan naskah yang di-_print_ Midorima, Akashi memerintahkan semuanya untuk membaca naskah selama dua jam, sementara ia kembali ke laptop, membuat proposal drama untuk panitia.

Tentu saja dia tidak bisa membuat proposal dengan tenang. Sedikit-sedikit pertanyaan diajukan.

.

"Akashicchi, naskahku kok hilang!"

"Fotokopi di koperasi depan." Jawabnya minimalis sambil mengetik.

.

"Akashi-kun, Dai-chan kentut lagi!"

"Beri dia tendangan."

.

"Aka-chin, aku lapar!"

"Coba ditahan."

.

"Akashi, aku nggak bisa logat Osaka!"

"Nanti latihan."

.

"Akashi, ini cerita homo?"

"…bukan."

.

.

Karena Akashi menggunting (baca: menyodorkan gunting)kepada mereka untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi, akhirnya anak-anak ini berusaha memahami naskah dengan kapasitas otak masing-masing.

Mereka semua tengah berkumpul di ruangan kelas kosong, membaca naskah sambil tiduran di lantai, tas sebagai bantal darurat. Bangku dan meja di kelas itu sudah digeser ke samping, sehingga di tengahnya terdapat ruang yang kosong untuk tidur-tiduran. Akashi sendiri duduk bersandar di bawah papan tulis, tengah mengetik, sementara Kuroko tidur sore di sampingnya. Kuroko tidak mendapat naskah karena dia belum bisa membaca. Jangankan menulis, membaca saja dia sulit.

Kuroko tidur berbantalkan paha Akashi, dan dia terlihat agak menderita. Mulutnya menganga dan tangannya menggapai di udara, seakan meminta pertolongan. Semua orang mengira itu semua karena paha Akashi isinya tulang semua. Setelah ditanya ke ibunya lewat telepon, ternyata pose tidur Kuroko memang begitu. Semuanya pun meminta maaf telah menuduh (paha) Akashi.

"Aku bingung dengan ceritanya." Kise mengakui sambil menaruh naskah ke lantai.

"Bingung bagian mana?"

"Nah itu, Momoicchi. Aku bingung bagian mana yang membuatku bingung."

"Aduh Ki-chan, kamu bikin aku bingung juga."

Mereka berdua melanjutkan menjadi bingung.

.

Naskah buatan Akashi Seijuuro adalah cerita berbumbu horor. Sebenarnya si penulis naskah bersikeras kalau ini sejenis _psychological thriller_, tapi dengan kapasitas otak anak SD, para pemain mendubbing cerita _psychologycal thriller_ sebagai bunuh-bunuhan. Jadi, mereka akan mementaskan bunuh-bunuhan. Ratingnya ditulis dewasa, padahal pemainnya belum ada yang pubertas.

Ceritanya simpel saja, seorang bocah SD bernama A(Aomine), melihat teman sekelasnya B (Kise) bunuh diri di depan matanya. Si bocah SD bertanya-tanya kenapa temannya bunuh diri, lalu dia mampir ke toko membeli es krim. _Tamat._

Oke, tentu saja tamatnya tidak seperti itu. Beberapa hari kemudian, si bocah SD ditawari seorang pria berpenampilan dandy yang menggendong seorang anak kecil (Akashi dan Kuroko) untuk membuat kontrak dan menyusul temannya ke neraka. A, yang ingin mengetahui isi hati si _doi_ (maksudnya B) , setuju melakukan kontrak dan ia pergi menyelamatkan B ke akhirat. Namun, A tidak tahu kalau ia baru saja melanggar peraturan hidup aman di dunia fiksi misteri :

JANGAN PERNAH MEMBUAT KONTRAK APAPUN YANG DITAWARKAN OLEH KARAKTER MISTERIUS!

A kemudian menyusul temannya ke kehidupan kedua, yang ternyata berlatar mirip kota tempat mereka tinggal. Namun tidak ada satupun manusia di sana, kecuali monster-monster menyeramkan. Ia bertemu B yang tengah diserang monster. A, dengan kekuatan cinta dan keadilan, menolong B dan membantai mahluk-mahluk ganas itu. Lalu A dan B jatuh cinta, mereka jadian, dan kencan pertama di _Majiba._

Oke, sekali lagi, ceritanya tidak seperti itu. A dan B semakin dekat. A terus membunuhi monster-monster, tanpa tahu kalau yang ia bunuhi adalah teman-teman dan keluarganya sendiri. Misalnya C dan D(Momoi dan Murasakibara), temannnya, atau D (Midorima) guru sekolahnya. Benar, A tidak pergi ke neraka dan bertemu temannya. Ia hanya berdelusi di dunia nyata. Singkatnya : dia gila.

Puncaknya, ia membunuh bos monster (bos monster : paling jelek, paling kuat, paling besar) dalam suatu adegan yang sangat seru, ditambah jatuh-bangun sebelum mengeluarkan kekuatan kamehameha. Kelar membunuh monster dengan suatu kekuatan yang imba, ia berbincang sambil memegang tangan B dalam adegan yang mesra. Lalu A bertanya mengapa B bunuh diri.

Sambil menatap mata A dalam-dalam, B tersenyum dan berbisik: "Karena dirimu."

Dramatis.

Antiklimaks. A rubuh dan terkapar di tempat dengan perut berdarah—B telah menusuknya dengan cutter. Lalu kebenaran pun terungkap. Alasan sebenarnya B mati bunuh diri karena suatu perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh A di sekolah. A sendiri sebenarnya sudah tahu hal itu, tapi dia _tsundere_, jadi tidak mau mengakuinya. Intinya, _perjalanan membunuh monster_ melambangkan penyesalan A yang destruktif karena membuat B bunuh diri. Tamat.

Kali ini benar-benar tamat.

Moral dari cerita ini : Berhati-hatilah dengan penyesalan, karena penyesalan dapat menghancurkan seseorang.

Moral sebenarnya dari cerita ini : Jangan berbicara dengan om-om tak dikenal.

Sebenarnya ceritanya lumayan, tapi berhubung para pemainnya masih SD, tidak ada yang paham. Bahkan Midorima saja salah paham, menyangka ini cerita homo. Habisnya ada adegan pegangan tangan.

.

.

"Sudah membaca semua?"

Semuanya menjawab datar, _sudah pak guruuuu._

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita latihan_ reading_. Semuanya sini merapat." Semuanya pun merapat ke Akashi sambil membentuk lingkaran.

Mereka pun mulai berlatih dialog dengan naskah. Beberapa orang sempat bertanya kepada Akashi perihal perannya. Aomine bertanya bagaimana caranya bicara dengan logat Osaka, dan Akashi menjawab dia harus latihan bicara dengan orang yang bisa logat Osaka. Murasakibara bertanya apakah dia boleh makan cemilan di atas panggung, Akashi menjawab tidak boleh makan cemilan di atas panggung. Kise bertanya apakah mereka benar-benar _harus_ pegangan tangan, dan Akashi menjawab mereka harus pegangan tangan. Kise pun menangisi nasib.

Latihan_ reading_ berlangsung dengan cukup damai, sebelum Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuuro menghancurkan kedamaian tersebut : "Oh iya, besok kalian harus hapal mati dialognya."

"HAAAH?" Semua kaget. Suasana menjadi panik, terutama Aomine si tokoh utama, dan Kise yang harus bermonolog. "Kalau nggak hapal, gimana?"

"Kubilang hapal mati. Kalau nggak hapal, **mati.**" Akashi kalem.

Tidak ada yang bertanya lebih lanjut.

.

.

Selesai berlatih _reading,_ mereka beristirahat sebentar. Kecuali Akashi, semuanya sudah kehabisan nafas dan berkeringat, padahal mereka baru membaca pakai naskah. Membayangkan esok hari rasanya jadi suram. Aomine berencana bolos tapi niatnya sudah ketahuan, sehingga ia dibuat pitak oleh Akashi.

Akashi membuat pengumuman. "Besok aku akan datang agak terlambat."

"Aka-chin kena denda, dong?" Murasakibara langsung diam di bawah ancaman gunting.

"Kenapa memangnya, Akashi?"

"Aku mau menjemput tim musik kita."

"Eeeh? Kita sudah dapat tim musik?" tanya Momoi. Berhubung sang pelatih sangat perfeksionis dalam urusan drama ini, maka tim musik mereka pasti terjamin kualitasnya. "Siapa?"

"STK48."

Semua terhenyak.

.

.

.

**STK48,** sebuah band anak yang sedang naik daun.

Berbeda dengan yang dituduhkan banyak orang, nama STK48 tidak berhubungan dengan grup musik tertentu. Mereka dinamai begitu karena didirikan di depan bimbingan belajar Shuutoku pada tanggal 4 Agustus.

STK48 terdiri dari empat personil; yaitu Takao sebagai vokalis, Miyaji memetik gitar, Otsubo bermain bass, dan Kimura bermain pianika—oh salah, Kimura bermain drum di belakang, karena wajahnya paling jelek sehingga harus disembunyikan. Ketua band ini adalah Otsubo, namun tak dapat diduga kalau Takao Kazunari adalah yang paling populer di antara semuanya. Selain dia vokalis dan wajahnya shota manis, dia juga suka gemar memberi fanservice. Seusai konser biasanya si vokalis membuka kausnya untuk dilempar ke penonton, atau membuka resleting celananya dan lari keluar panggung. Ternyata Takao kebelet pipis.

Akhir-akhir ini prestasi STK48 mulai melejit. Tidak hanya menggelar konser, mereka juga mendapatkan banyak tawaran iklan. Mulai dari iklan minuman bersoda, iklan sosis, sampai iklan layanan masyarakat. Yang terakhir ditayangkan adalah iklan biskuit _Oreo_.

_Quote _Takao, "_Haaah__,__ jaru__uu__k?"_ sempat menjadi perbincangan hangat.

Selain iklan, STK48 juga terkenal dengan merchandise yang beredar di pasaran. Mulai dari yang official seperti poster, kaus, mug, gantungan kunci, dan yang tidak official seperti _doujinshi_. Pairing paling terkenal adalah HaremMiyaji. Otsubo dan Kimura pernah iseng membaca yang di covernya berlabel KimuOtsu 17+. Otsubo trauma beberapa hari, namun Kimura sempat mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kok bisa, kita kerjasama dengan artis begini?" Kise girang karena akan dapat kenalan selebritis. Nanti dia ingin foto bareng dan minta tandatangan. Lumayan kalau dijual di internet, dia bisa dapat tambahan jajan.

"Aku kabari vokalisnya kalau Shintarou akan main, dan dia langsung mengiyakan." Akashi mengabaikan pelototan Midorima. "Takao Kazunari naksir Shintarou." Akashi menghindari naskah yang dilempar Midorima.

"EEEH? TAKAO KAZUNARI SUKA MIDORIMACCHI? KOK BISA?" Tidak hanya Kise, Momoi pun terlihat agak kaget. Sedangkan Aomine dan Murasakibara yang tidak tertarik dengan selebritis iklan sosis, memilih untuk keluar jajan di kombini. Kuroko diseret Aomine untuk ikut.

"Dulu mereka satu bimbingan belajar. Di situlah cinta berkembang."

"HAH BENERAN?" Kise kaget karena sepupunya itu tahu banyak. Entah dia yang kurang gaul, atau Akashi sering nonton _infotaiment._

"Itu cuma gosip." Midorima mengelak dengan judes.

"Tahu lagu STK48 _'Pelangi di Matanya'_, kan? Itu lagu yang dibuat Kazunari untuk ulang tahun Shintarou."

"TAHU DARI MANA?" Yang bersangkutan, Midorima, shock karena rahasianya ketahuan. Padahal wartawan gosip saja tidak tahu sejarah (kelam) dari lagu yang sedang populer tersebut.

"Aku kan baca_ diary_ kamu."

"..."

Midorima langsung pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami."_

**Midorima Shintarou**, 9 tahun,_ complicated._

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka kembali berkumpul untuk latihan di taman. Saking seringnya mereka berkumpul di taman, sempat terceletuk ide kalau mereka pasang tenda saja di sana. Tapi kalau memasang tenda takut disangka pengungsi lalu diusir pengurus taman, sehingga mereka tidak jadi memasang tenda.

Sambil menunggu Akashi, mereka semua berkutat dengan naskah, terus menghapal dialog peran masing-masing. Momoi dan Midorima komat-kamit tanpa suara. Aomine membaca dialognya keras-keras sambil berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan. Murasakibara menghapal sambil makan cemilan. Kise tidur-tiduran di bangku dengan naskah di tangan. Kuroko yang menganggur, mengejar kupu-kupu terbang.

"TENANG SAJA, **KAWAN**! AKU AKAN MELINDUNGIMU, **KAWAN**! TAKKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MATI, **KAWAN**!" Aomine meneriakkan dialognya keras-keras. Beberapa orang melemparinya dengan batu karena berisik.

"..." Midorima dan Momoi fokus pada dialog mereka masing-masing. Midorima memakai syal hijau motif kodok yang jadi benda keberuntungannya hari ini.

"Nyam nyam nyam..." Murasakibara asyik makan stick jagung sambil menghapal naskah. Atau lebih tepatnya memelototi naskah, karena dari tadi ia hanya membaca kalimat yang sama.

"_Pelangi adalah noda tubuh_." Kise membaca monolognya dengan puitis, tangan mencengkram dada. "_Pelangi adalah dosa yang kotor. Karena itu, aku benci pelangi. Mengingatkanku pada kau dan aku_... Ini dialog apaan sih?" Kise bingung.

.

Setelah beberapa lama dan Akashi belum juga tiba, Midorima menghimbau teman-temannya untuk mulai ganti baju dan pemanasan. Merasa bebas karena tidak ada si raja setan, semua anggota sepakat untuk curang. Lari keliling yang seharusnya sepuluh putaran, dipotong jadi lima. Pemanasan lima belas gerakan, dipangkas jadi sepuluh.

Saat mereka sedang latihan sendiri-sendiri, Akashi datang membawa empat orang teman baru. Benar sekali, itu adalah para personel STK48 yang menyamar dengan topi,_ hoodies_, dan kacamata hitam.

Salah satu dari empat orang tersebut, Takao, langsung berlari menerjang Midorima. "SHIN-CHAAAAN!"

"Takao—" Midorima menyambut sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di taman.

"SHIN-CHAAAAN!"

"Takao—"

"SHIN-CHAAAAN!"

"Takao—"

**BUAG**

Midorima menendang wajah Takao hingga terpental. "Tapi bohong."

.

"KYAA ITU STK48!" Kise langsung heboh sambil mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpen dari tas. "Tandatangannya dong!"

"Kise, kamu penggemar STK48?" tanya Aomine heran.

"Nggak, sih."

Aomine meluncur dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

Selanjutnya, para anggota tim teater dan STK48 pun mulai bersosialisasi. Sementara Otsubo dan Akashi terlibat perbincangan seru mengenai konsep musik untuk teater _("Nanti saya mau lagu penutupnya bernuansa balada, pakai shakuhachi di bagian reff." "Akashi-san, kami anak band, bukan pemain enka."_) , anak-anak yang lain kenal-kenalan, saling bertukar nomor _handphone_ dan alamat e-mail. Suasana menjadi manis, terutama karena Miyaji membawa durian. Durian tersebut langsung dibelah oleh Kimura dan dimakan oleh semuanya, terutama Kuroko dan Murasakibara. Kuroko jadi suka durian.

"Salam kenal, Takaocchi! Namaku Kise Ryouta, usia sembilan tahun, keahlian minum air putih! _**SHARARA GOES ON**!_"

"Salam kenal, Kise-san! Namaku Takao Kazunari, golongan darah O, keahlian mata setajam elang! _**CAN DO IT**!"_

Karena merasa cocok, keduanya langsung berjabat tangan dengan semangat.

"Wah, Kise-san tangannya halus amat!" puji Takao.

"Hehehe makasih, banyak yang bilang begitu." Kise narsis.

Setelah mereka berbincang beberapa saat, Kise pun mempertanyakan hal yang dari dulu membuatnya penasaran : "Takaocchi suka sama Midorimacchi ya?"

"Iya, kok tahu?" Takao tersipu malu-malu, tapi mukanya mau. Mereka berdua melirik Midorima yang pura-pura konsentrasi membaca naskah.

"Kok bisa? Cerita, dong!" Kise mencolek-colek bahu Takao. "Memang sih bulu matanya bikin iri, tapi Midorimacchi kan judes. Aku penasaran kenapa Takaocchi bisa naksir."

"Eh? Malu, ah!"

"Ceritaaa!" Momoi ikut-ikutan dari samping. Cerita cinta selalu jadi topik yang menarik perhatian anak perempuan.

Karena desakan orang-orang, Takao pun terpaksa mulai bercerita (padahal aslinya dia juga ingin cerita). "Setahun yang lalu..."

.

.

.

**(365 HARI YANG LALU)**

Waktu itu musim semi. Musim di mana banyak hal baru tumbuh; kuntum bunga baru, rerumputan baru, dan cinta yang baru.

Takao Kazunari, yang saat itu masih menjadi anak SD biasa dan bukan seorang _superstar,_ baru pulang dari sekolah. Suasana mulai senja, sehingga warna-warni kota terpercik merah dan jingga. Karena ingin cepat pulang, ia mengambil jalan pintas melewati taman.

Taman itu penuh dengan bunga sakura yang mekar berguguran. Saat ia berjalan santai sambil menikmati pemandangan, ia melihat...

**_APA ITU RAMBUTNYA HIJAU?_**

... ia melihat seorang anak berambut hijau yang tengah duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Karena tertarik, Takao mengintip dari balik pohon.

Anak itu membuka kacamatanya...

... dan pelangi terbias di bola mata serona zamrud...

Takao tercekat.

_Baru kali ini... kulihat mutiara seindah itu_. Di tengah proses jatuh cinta, dia menjadi seorang pujangga.

Adegan itu berlangsung lambat, seperti di film-film. Si anak yang tengah menangis itu mengusap air matanya dengan pedih, hingga Takao ikut terenyuh, lalu ia berdiri. Saat itu, kedua mata mereka tak sengaja beradu. Sepasang permata hijau yang basah dan kelereng hitam yang terbelalak. Bulir-bulir air berpegangan pada bulu mata yang lentik (di bagian bawah) itu.

_Ada pelangi... di bola matamu_

_Seakan memaksa, 'tuk bilang_

_Aku sayang padamu..._

Terkejut, anak berambut hijau itu langsung meraih tas ranselnya, dan berlari pulang.

"TUNGGU!" Takao berusaha memanggilnya dengan tangan terentang ala telenovela, tapi itu semua sia-sia, karena sang terkasih telah hilang ditelan senja. Tangannya hanya bisa menggapai bunga sakura.

Takao resmi mengalami _Jatuh Cinta Pada Air Mata Pertama._

**(tamat)**

.

.

.

"KYAAAA ROMANTISNYA!" Kise dan Momoi langsung heboh. "Aku tidak menyangka sejarahnya semanis itu! Lalu kalian bertemu di bimbingan belajar Shuutoku?"

"Iya."

"Itu pasti takdir!"

"Bukan, Ki-chan, itu nasib!"

"Takdir!"

"Nasib!"

"Takdir!"

"Nasib!"

"Takdir sama nasib bukannya sama?"

"Oh iya, ya." Mereka berdua mencapai mufakat.

"Terus, bagaimana?" Keduanya makin semangat. Takao berdehem, wajahnya merah. Manisnya.

"Yah, lalu aku berteman dengan Shin-chan, dan kami jadi akrab. Tapi semenjak aku bermain band, kami jadi jarang bersama, jadi aku buatkan lagu untuk ulang tahun Shin-chan."

"WAH ROMANTIS!"

"Single _Pelangi di Matanya_ itu? Aku suka lagu itu, loh! Aku punya albumnya." puji Momoi.

"Aku juga! Aku sering konser di kamar mandi pakai lagu itu." puji Kise tak mau kalah, tanpa sengaja memberi informasi tidak penting.

"Makasih, semuanya."

"Takaocchi sudah menyatakan cinta, belum?"

Takao berdehem lagi. Midorima tengah pergi ke toilet."... Belum, sih."

"EH KENAPA?" Semuanya kaget. "Sudah buat lagu tapi belum menyatakan cinta?"

"Habisnya—"

"Bukan habisnya! Kamu harus cepat-cepat menyatakan cinta, Takao-kun!"

"E-Eh?"

"Iya! Nanti Midorimacchi keburu diambil orang, loh! Nanti kalau dia ditunangkan paksa dan jadi istri orang, bagaimana?" Kise panik sambil mengguncang bahu Takao, padahal itu bukan urusan dia.

"Eh?"

"Iya! Midorin bisa diambil orang!" Momoi ikut mengompori. "Kalau sudah besar, Midorin pasti banyak penggemarnya, loh! Tsundere cakep itu bikin termehek-mehek!"

Didesak hingga ke ujung ring, Takao pun mulai percaya. "BENAR JUGA!"

.

.

Setelah diprovokasi sedemikian rupa, Takao menyusul Midorima ke toilet umum. Wajahnya tampak begitu serius saat ia menggenggam erat tangan Midorima. "Shin-chan, kita harus bicara."

"Tunggu Bakao, aku belum cuci tang—"

Midorima diseret keluar menuju bagian taman yang sepi.

Mereka pun berjalan berduaan ke suatu tempat yang sepi. Bunga-bunga sakura menaburi mereka dengan nuansa pink, membuat suasana jadi romantis. Keduanya hanya ingin berbicara berdua saja….

Walau pada kenyataannya, mereka diintip orang-orang.

Tak jauh dari kedua tokoh utama, dari balik pohon besar para personil STK48 mengintip sambil memberi dukungan moril. Mulai dari _'Ayo Takao kamu bisaaa', 'Tunjukkan merahmu Takao!',_'sampai _'Takao itu restletingnya tutup dulu!'_

Di balik pohon yang lain, para anggota tim drama sendiri tengah menggelar bandar judi ilegal. Hitung-hitung menang dan menambah uang jajan, yang penting usaha.

"Taruhan 500 yen Midorima menampar Takao." Aomine memasang taruhan dengan senyum licik. Di tangannya, uang koin 500 yen (yang boleh pinjam dari Momoi) itu berkilau penuh dosa.

"Taruhan 500 yen Midorimacchi kabur dari Takaocchi." Kise ikut memasang taruhan karena terbawa suasana.

"Oke, oke. Kise-chin 500 yen, Mine-chin 500 yen." Murasakibara berperan menjadi bandar judi sambil mencatat uang taruhan di sebuah buku kecil milik Momoi. Saking menghayati perannya, ia jongkok dengan sangar sambil mengisap rokok coklat, kacamata hitam bertengger di hidung. Tinggal pakai tato naga, dia bisa diringkus aparat. "Aku juga taruhan 500 yen Mido-chin jual mahal dan menolak Taka-chin."

Tidak ada yang bertaruh Takao akan diterima. Semua terlalu sayang uang.

Akashi sendiri sedang merekam momen dengan kameranya.

.

.

"Aku sayang kamu, Shin-chan."

Kali ini, Takao serius. Ia menatap Midorima dalam, seakan ingin menegaskan pengakuan itu. Kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan, lima senti per detik sebelum menyentuh tanah, persis adegan film. Dunia seakan jadi milik berdua, padahal kenyataannya mereka dilihat orang lewat.

"Aku tidak membencimu." Midorima mengakui. Takao mulai melayang di udara. "Tapi kita tidak bisa bersatu." Takao jatuh terhempas ke jurang terdalam.

"Kenapa? Karena kita laki-laki dan nggak bisa buat bayi?" Sang vokalis memegang kedua bahu Midorima dan menatapnya lurus untuk memberi penekanan. Yang bersangkutan menjatuhkan pandangan ke bawah, setengah wajah tersembunyi bayangan. "Anak bisa adopsi! Yang penting cinta sejati!"

"..."

"Kenapa, Shin-chan? Kenapa? Padahal kamu tahu aku sayang kamu?"

"..."

"Shin-chan!"

"Tidak bisa, Takao." Untuk pertama kalinya, Midorima tampak terluka. Terlihat jelas betapa ia mulai bimbang. Dinding pertahanannya runtuh. Para pengintip di balik pohon sempat menahan napas melihat perkembangan cerita. "Kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama."

"Apa yang kamu tidak suka dariku? Katakan, aku akan merubahnya."

Angin bertiup. Kepala Midorima menunduk. Murasakibara dan Aomine berbagi popcorn.

"Itu... tidak bisa dirubah."

"Kenapa...?" Takao mulai frustasi. Ada pelangi di bola mata Midorima, membuat lidah Takao gugup tak bergerak. Cengkraman kedua tangannya di bahu Midorima menguat hingga tubuhnya bergetar. Apakah yang membuat Midorima begitu ragu? Apakah cinta saja tidak cukup? Mengapa mereka tidak bisa bersatu?

"Karena..."

"Kenapa? Karena kita laki-laki? Kamu takut pada pandangan masyarakat?"

"Bukan itu."

"Karena aku seorang superstar? Karena aku tampan dan terkenal?" Takao tidak sengaja narsis.

"Bukan itu."

"KALAU BEGITU KARENA APA!?" Nadanya mulai naik. Dia meminta kepastian. Cinta membuatnya terluka.

"AKU TIDAK BISA!"

"KENAPA, SHIN-CHAN!? JAWAB!"

.

Midorima tak tahan lagi.

"KARENA HOROSKOP KITA NGGAK COCOK!"

.

Mari mengheningkan cipta untuk pejuang cinta yang telah gugur, Takao Kazunari.

.

.

Pasca penolakan yang tragis itu, Takao menjadi depresi. Dia duduk memeluk lutut di atas bangku taman, tidak peduli pada hari yang telah senja. Sebenarnya dia ingin menangis di bawah hujan, tapi cuacanya cerah. Ingin menangis sambil mandi, tapi di rumahnya tidak ada pancuran. Apa boleh buat, dia terpaksa menangisi nasib di bangku taman.

Melihat kondisinya yang menyedihkan, para anggota STK48 jadi jatuh kasihan. Mereka tidak jadi menertawakannya karena tidak tega. Rasanya seperti menendang anjing terbuang di tengah hujan.

"Sudah, jangan sedih." Sang ketua STK48, Otsubo, menghibur sambil menepuk punggung Takao dengan kebapakan. Takao masih terlalu berduka untuk bereaksi pada berbagai bentuk simpati. "Ini, Takao, minum ini biar_ ganbatte_."

Otsubo memberinya _Mirai Ocha._

_..._

"Sudah, sudah." Salah seorang anggota yang lain, Kimura Shinsuke, ikut mengusap kepala Takao. Takao begitu dicintai para rekannya. "Kalau mau, kamu boleh dandani Miyaji pakai kacamata dan maskara, lalu ajak dia jalan-jalan." Dan Kimura pun disambit nanas oleh Miyaji.

"Aku nggak mau Miyaji-senpai yang bau nanas. Aku maunya Shin-chan."

Semua hening (dan Miyaji bimbang ia harus terhina atau tidak).

Bingung rasanya menghibur orang yang putus cinta. Biasanya Takao begitu ceria seperti anak kecil kebanyakan gula, sehingga melihatnya depresi begini membuat mereka salah tingkah. Karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa, semuanya hanya duduk mengelilingi Takao. Berharap waktu bisa menyembuhkan luka. Atau berharap Takao jatuh dari kursi, kepalanya terbentur, dan dia amnesia.

Tak lama kemudian, Otsubo mulai bersenandung pelan_. _

_"Aku tak mengerti, apa yang kau rasaaa__…__"_

Takao mulai bereaksi.

"_-__rindu yang tak pernah, begitu hebatnyaaa__…__ "_

Kimura melanjutkan. Takao mengangkat kepalanya.

"_-__aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau tahuuuu... (uuuuu__)"_

Miyaji ikut bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Takao bangkit berdiri menyongsong masa depan.

Dengan air mata berkilau di bawah senja, ia menyanyi sambil meraba-raba dirinya sendiri.

"_Meski kau takkan pernah tahu...!"_

.

"_BARU KUSADARIII, CINTAKU BERTEPUK SEBELAAAAH TANGAAAAAN!" _

Semuanya bernyanyi sambil berpelukan di tengah senja. Miyaji menggenjreng gitar. Isak tangis pun pecah.

.

.

.

**CUPLIKAN EPISODE SELANJUTNYA**

_"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!"_

_"NGGAK MAU!"_

_"NGGAK MAU!"_

_"AKU NGGAK MAU PEGANG-PEGANG TANGAN DIA! NANTI DAKIAN!"_

_"APA? AKU NGGAK MAU PEGANG KAMU JUGA! ENTAR PANUAN!"_

_._

_"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!"_

_._

_"Daiki, Ryouta, chemistry kalian kurang."_

.

.

.

_Saya tahu chapter ini semakin alay *terjun* Oh iya ini masih **no pairing** kok hahaha kan takamido nggak jadian *ditendang fansnya*_

_Untuk semua yang sudah review dan fave, makasih ya! :3 saya balas nanti sekalian chapter ini._

_Review? :3_


End file.
